


This Shade of Autumn

by twistedwings



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Okay so Elliot isn't in this particularly, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wishful Thinking, but hi, tyrelliot, welcome to my trash home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedwings/pseuds/twistedwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think about you a lot, Elliot” that’s what he had said on the phone and it was true. </p><p>Tyrell thought about Elliot a lot.</p><p>He thought of Elliot a lot and most of the time, it was a late night.</p><p>(Tyrell masturbates to the thought of Elliot. 909 Words)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Shade of Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters mentioned. All rights go to USA Network and Sam Esmail (fight me).

_“I think about you a lot, Elliot”_ that’s what he had said on the phone and it was true. Tyrell thought about Elliot a lot. He thought about how useful Elliot was. Tyrell remembered the night when they had become gods, tearing apart Evil Corps defenses. Tyrell thought about how that night made him feel: incredible, powerful, and _included_.

At Evil Corp, he had never felt included. He was always trying to find a way to climb the social ladder, always scrambling to please others. Joanna had made him mad with the way that she always set things up so that he could schmooze another one of his colleagues. Even in his own home, he was trying to earn his place. On that night, he didn’t feel that way. With Elliot, he didn’t feel that way.

Tyrell thought about Elliot a lot, even in ways that seemed to drive him crazy. Because other than wanting power and money and a title, he wanted Elliot. Elliot made him ache in ways that were both foreign and familiar.

Late in the night, Tyrell thought of Elliot. He thought of Elliot in sinful ways. He pictured bruised skin, trembling thighs, swollen lips and sweat slicked foreheads. Late at night, Tyrell thought of Elliot beneath him with his eyes closed and his head thrown back, hands held high above his head by Tyrell’s own.

It was a late night.

As Tyrell lays back in bed, freshly showered and done with his workouts, he begins to think about Elliot again. He remembers the way his voice sounded on the phone, how it felt to truly speak to him after all that had happened. Tyrell holds his breath and then exhales slowly. Jesus.

The thoughts of Elliot start swarming around his head now. _Is he okay? Are there any more plans? **Does he miss me?**_

Tyrell pushes that thought out of his head, it is too much of a risk to allow the thoughts out of their respective closet, right now. He instead pictures how Elliot had looked when he had been on the phone with him.

He imagined Elliot’s big eyes, how confused he must have been. Tyrell wasn’t supposed to be calling him, but he had to. He had to hear his voice. The feeling of need made Tyrell’s belly drop, it also made him feel nauseous. He thought of Elliot’s lips while they spoke to him, whispering ‘Is it really you?’ into the phone.

The thought of Elliot’s lips drove Tyrell mad, the dropping in his stomach became an ache just above his groin. He wanted Elliot. Oh how he wished to feel those very lips pressing wetly against many parts of his own body.

He slid a hand down his bare chest and into his sleep pants, gripping his already hard cock and squeezing it. A bead of precum flowing from his head was used to slick himself up, as he began to work his member. Tyrell bit his lip and closed his eyes to imagine Elliot doing it instead.

Tyrell wanted to be the subject of Elliot’s concentration. He had seen the way that he was when he was in the zone, the night of the 5/9 attack. He had watched Elliot and he wanted to be looked at like that. He wanted Elliot to work his fingers over him, **in him** , the way that he had worked them on the keyboard.

Tyrell worked his cock in his hand, mind on Elliot the entire time. The heels of his feet digging into the mattress below him as he thrust up into his hand. He thought of how Elliot’s hand would feel on him, how he’d stare down at him with those big eyes while he gripped his cock. The blonde’s skin flushing just at the thought of Elliot’s gaze, the one which had always burned him deep inside.

Tyrell’s fist sped up as he thought of Elliot putting his lips just below his ear and sucking.

“Fuck” he curses as he fucks up into his hand.

His cock is practically leaking and all he wants is release, all he wants is Elliot. He moans into the air above him and pictures the boy, he so desperately wants, inching his way down to his cock just to wrap his lips around the head.

Tyrell works the head of his cock, sighing, “Jag tänker på dig mycket.”

As he pumps his cock, he thinks of Elliot on his knees and sucking on his cock. It would be such a beautiful sight, God does he want that. Pumping himself in his fists, he begins to get close to coming.

As he fucks himself, faster and much rougher, a million images and thoughts of Elliot pass through his mind. All of them wants and needs of Tyrell’s, wanting to be worshipped by the boy, wanting to worship the boy. Elliot with his hands bound, Elliot with his own cock leaking with want for Tyrell, his hands, his bare chest, Elliot. _Elliot_.

As he comes, with Elliot’s name falling from his lips, spilling all over his own chest; he remembers the smirk on Elliot’s face on the night of the attack and how much he wanted to kiss it off of his lips.

It is the thought of that smirk that Tyrell takes to bed with him that night, after cleaning his cock and chest.

It is the thought of that smirk that makes Tyrell feel an inkling of hope.

He thought of Elliot a lot and most of the time, it was a late night.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I should ever write again.
> 
> Translations for the Swedish words that Tyrell says:  
> Jag tänker pa dig mycket- I think about you a lot


End file.
